All's fair in a little love and a lot of war
by Demonsoulprincess
Summary: Lucy and Levy are vampires that belong to the all girl's guild FairyTail. But what happens when the attractive vampire hunters are sent to kill them will they run or fall under their charm? No NaLu or GaLe
1. Chapter 1

Hi Demon here! This is my first fanfic so please don't judge or hate! Rated M for cursing, pervs, and threatening books. Now READ!

? POV

I can't believe it! Me and Lu-Chan actually made it into Fairytail! I am so thankful it is a all girl guild… I can't stand coed guilds! Boys stink!

Lucy's POV

"Levy get your ass back here or I will rip your new books to shreds!" I screamed as my little blunette friend raced back to my side within 2 seconds.

"Hmmmm you could have ran faster you know. Oh and I have to feed soon." I said almost irritated. "Me too." Levy glanced behind us and her eyes widened. She turned around so quickly she got whiplash.

"What is it?' I hissed. She mouthed turn around. I visibly stiffened, then turned around. My eyes met beautiful blue-green eyes. I noted the scar on his eyebrow. I breathed in slightly. Vampire poison. I shifted positioning myself to run. His companion hadn't acknowledged our presence. The first man noted my discomfort and smirked widely.

He nudged his buddy and nodded in our direction. The other mans head snapped up and he harshly glared at me. I bristled slightly as Levy tugged at my arm.

As I turned around I saw the blonde guy reach into his jacket and pull out something wooden. I turned around and darted towards him. He clearly was not expecting this because he dropped the stake.

But when I was about 5 feet in front of him I spun on my heel then darted back and grabbed Levy's arm. "Poison." I whispered.

Her eyes dilated in fear. We took off towards the town square without looking back.

Sting POV

"Damn, those girls are fast!" I panted out. Rogue simply shook his head in defeat. "They are trying to lose us, we have to catch up with them." he said quite calmly. We were gradually slowing down without noticing.

Bastard. "Oh by the way, what was that trick the blonde one pulled?" "I have no clue, but it was very clever." He said thoughtfully. I groaned. "What are we dealing with again."

I glanced ahead of us. "Oh shit Rogue! We lost them! Minerva and Jiemma are going to fucking murder us!" I screamed obviously terrified.

"Relax Sting. They won't murder us. Do you know why this is SS class?" Rogue said almost impatiently. He continued on after I shook my head. "They are in the guild FairyTail and they are also SSS class."

"What! Why didn't you tell me before we started? We would have actually been prepared if you told me!" I screamed. He shrugged before saying "I did not think of that."

We started jogging again and we came across the town square. "Oh shit." I said with my jaw hanging dangerously low to the ground. It was… extremely busy and colorful.

Me and rogue stared a little bit before ridding ourselves of our dumbstruck trances.

I elbowed

As we walked into the town square a girl came up to us with her hips swaying saucily. "I suppose you two are new in town. Am I right? Can I show you two around?

My eyes were glued to her figure the entire time she spoke. "Sure you can be our guide today Miss…" I glanced up at her. She gasped then ruffled her dark pink hair and struck a pose. "Oh how rude of me my name is Sherry Blendi."

" You can be our guide today Miss Blendi." She grinned widely showing off her pearly whites. "Alright, do you want to meet my friends first?"

But before I could answer she said mischievously "Lets go already!" Then took off. I looked to Rogue and he gave me a dark look that said that I was going to pay later.

I grinned widely then took off after her before Rogue could hit me in the head.

He just sighed and ran after us.

Oh my, so damn mysterious! How did you like the 1st chapter? I won't post another until I get 10 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey DemonSoul here! You guys didn't have 10 reviews but I'll post anyways! Enjoy Ch. 2!**

Lucy's POV

As me and Levy got to the town square we darted into the nearest alley. I poked my head out to listen. Hmmm okay… the blonde idiot is named Sting and emo dude was Rogue. I nodded as I took in some more info. So they are from the same guild as Minerva, this was going to be interesting. "Oh shit" I wailed inwardly as Sherry Blendi walked up to them and started trying to seduce them. I could hear her say "Want to come meet my friends? Lets go!" and then she spun on her heel and took off in the direction of Mira's restaurant. Then Sting and Rogue took off after her. They were nearing the alley we were hiding in. I turned and made eye contact and nodded. As soon as they dashed by I grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and pulled them into the alley. Levy was already chanting a spell that would paralyze their arms and legs. Their faces were full of fear, it was hilarious. But we waited patiently until they finally started squirming. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Levy. "We taking them back with us Lev?" I questioned. She nodded but her gaze was locked on Rogue's neck. I simply sighed and shoved Levy out of the alley and said "Go feed." She took off towards the west side of town. I nodded and turned back to where they were. Rogue looked wary of me while Sting was looking at my body like a regular pervert. "Rogue you got lucky, oh and Sting?" He glanced up at me and said "Yeah Blondie…" I smiled sweetly showing off my fangs and said "Quit being a pervert and you're blonde too"

Sting POV

I looked up shocked that she would talk to me that way and met her steady gaze. After about 20 seconds later she looked towards Rogue and said softly "You should thank people who save you from becoming Levy's food. Its extremely painful." He nodded slowly his eyes wide with fear. She smirked and said " Don't worry I'm not hungry… for now." She giggled when we scooted away from her. She turned around facing the front of the alley. Her back was tense for a moment then she relaxed. She turned towards us snickering quietly. "So wasn't Sherry supposed to show you guys around town? OH boy this is gonna be hilarious!"

"Why is it going to be hilarious? Oh and what's your name?" I questioned. She sighed then said "Basically she was going to have you two be her new boy toys. And for my name, just call me… Heartfilia." I nodded my head sleepily then glanced over at Rogue who was fast asleep. "Sting do you and Rogue have exceeds?"

Heartfilia whispered. I nodded sadly this time. "Are their names Lector and Frosch? Heartfilia questioned so softly he barely could make out what she said. "Do you know where they are?" I whispered hopefully. She nodded then I fell asleep.

4 HOURS LATER

I awoke to Blondie pacing with her brow furrowed with her phone in hand. "Hey Heartfilia, what are ya doing'? She quickly shushed me then jumped up and whirled around so fast she was a golden blur. "Sherry get your pathetic lazy ass out of the shadows!" She growled menacingly. The pink headed girl lazily stepped out in front of her. "Those are my innocent boy toys, back off Bitch!" She screamed. "Me and Levy were ordered to protect them." Heartfilia said quietly. "By who?" Sherry sneered. "The council, that's who." Blondie said. Sherry froze. "You're kidding right?" She sputtered out looking very scared. Heartfilia sighed and made the get the hell out of here sign with her hands. As Sherry scurried off Blondie turned around and muttered "Sherry is such a pain in my ass." A aggravated screech resounded through the wondrous city of Magnolia. Following directly after that fits of laughter screeched through the city. The people who were still walking around chuckled when they heard their antics.

** Did you guys like it? I got some advice from my lazy big sister when I was typing! I am going to try and update once a week. School gets in the way of everything! Please review!**

**-DemonSoul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Demon here! Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner but my laptop broke down. I will try to post more chapters. If you want more stories give me ideas and I will get to writing now read! Sorry I wasn't that detailed! I don't own FT!**

Lucy POV

Sherry is so fun to piss off. Damn I am starting to get hungry. Levy better come back soon so I can feed or her books will die. But then what will she do to Plue?

Should I recast the spell? Why do I have to get assigned this job?! They don't even know their half vampire!I shook my head and knelt down to recast the spell on Rogue and Sting.

When I noticed Rogue disappeared. I simply sighed then grabbed Sting whipped out my knife and held it to his neck. I called out "Rogue come back, I would love to make Sting my snack. If you want to save his life come back and sit." all with a sweet tone and feral grin.

Sting sighed and said "he isn't coming out until you release me." I slightly frowned. Wasn't their guild supposed to be heartless and cruel? Isn't that is what they are known for?

Sting saw my frown and questioning gaze so he said "Look I already know you think our guild is heartless and cruel but that is how we get our reputation. And we already know we are both half vampire."

"Are you joking?" I asked quite stunned from his earlier statement. "No, why would I joke about something like that." he said frowning. I sighed in relief. "Phew you just made my job a lot easier."

"I did, HOW BLONDIE?" he questioned uneasily. "Simple, you already know you are part vampire. But you are actually 7/8 vampire." "WTF!" he screamed before fainting.

I sighed softly before muttering "you can come out now…" Hmmm he looks annoyed. Excellent! "So I presume you told him?"

I sighed before saying "Rogue quit acting like you didn't hear what I said." He shook the hair out of his face and glared at me.

"Ok you already know I heard everything but what do you mean you and Levy were ordered to protect us by the 'council'?"

Gee he is so dumb doesn't he know his father is Skiadrum and Sting's father is Weisslogia! Why did Levy take that job? She looked like she knew him… I snapped my fingers as I realized she probably liked one of them.

"What is it?" Rogue questioned almost nervously. I shot him a sly look before I said "Does it seem strange that you retards found us so fast? And do you know who your parents are?"

After shocking him with my (blunt) epic words (A/N: Lucy… that is so Lucy of you.) I glanced back down at the phone in my hand. _Damn no word from Levy!_ I lazily flipped my hair out of my face and said "Quit being so fucking boring Rogue."

He looked at me with a pained expression and said "What do you mean to do with us?"

_Flashback start_

_I see two young girls about 16 years of age tied up in a log cabin looking very scared. Two pale men entered and they both looked hungry._

_They examined the girls, then the first pale man said "I'll take the blunette Natsu."_

_The second man supposedly named Natsu said "Fine, as long as I can have the blond one here…."_

_" The blond girl looked up obviously terrified and said "What do you mean to do with us?" And with that the two men launched themselves at the girls neck._

_Flashback end_

"Where did you hear that?" I asked while secretly panicking. "From the people who trained me and Sting." He said clearly confused.

"And that would be?" I asked weakly fighting back waves of nausea. "Their names were Natsu and Gajeel." He said while looking very uncertain.

And with that I fainted.

**How did you like that? Did I do good? Please review or PM me! You were not expecting Natsu and Gajeel to be the BAKAS that turned them were you? I will be out with the next chapter soon!**

-Demon


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys this is just a authors note!**

**I am starting a new story called GMG. **

**It has my two OC's in it!**

**The two girls fall in love with some dragon slayers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! FORGIVE ME! I have been having writers block lately and most of the reviews are MORE MORE MORE! I feel really bad about it so I am making ch. 4 longer then usual to make it up to you guys. I don't own Fairytail!**

_Telepathy in italics_

**Rogue POV**

As I said those words her brown eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground. But just before she hit the ground I knelt down and caught her. I then shifted her so she was facing me. She looked quite pale in the moonlight, paler then she was earlier.

I inwardly started to panic because WTH (what the hell) was I supposed to do. I cautiously pressed my hand against her forehead. I sighed in relief, her temperature was normal. How long ago had she fed? A snarl brought me out of my thoughts which caused me to almost drop Heartfilia.

I set her down and whirled around. I slightly relaxed at the sight of Heartfilia's companion but her expression set me on my guard. Saying the short bluenette was angry is an understatement because she was livid.

Her eyes were glowing orange and her teeth were bared as she advanced upon me. I stumbled back trying to put distance between us. "It's not what you think!" I exclaimed still backing away. I leapt backwards over the unconscious girl barely keeping myself from falling onto her.

**Levy POV**

As I returned to the alley I watched as my partner crumpled like wet paper into the arms of Mr. Dark & Dashing. He bent over her, his back facing me. He moved her slightly and did something I couldn't see then sighed. Thinking the worst I involuntarily let out a terrifying snarl.

He stumbled and almost dropped Lucy then set her down and whirled around. His posture relaxed for a moment before stiffening again at my face and eyes. I quickly advanced upon him. He stumbled back holding out his arms and said nervously "It's not what you think!" still not stopping his retreat. Then he almost tripped on Lucy but he caught himself just in time.

At the sight of Lucy in such a horrible sight caused my eyes to stop glowing immediately. Then I crouched down and checked either side of her neck. I sighed in immense relief. She wasn't marked by him.

I glanced back over at him and said "Where's Scar Face?"**(A/N: Sorry to people who love Sting's scar!)** " Right over there shorty." I openly growled at him before turning back to Lucy. I examined her thoroughly and noticed she was paler than she usually is.

A comical light bulb went off above my head as I realized she had not fed since last night. I turned around and caught sight of Rogue and now awake Sting sweat dropping at my comical light bulb moment. **(A/N: Levy… I would too.)**

I inwardly smirked knowing the both were beginning to like Lucy. I put on a horrified grief stricken face as I sniffled. Both guys had wide eyes and were beginning to freak. "Hey what is it?" Sting questioned uncomfortably. "It's Lu-Chan! She needs to feed real bad or else she goes poof!" I wailed with tears running down my cheeks. She wouldn't mind me exaggerating a bit. She would just get really sick.

"How can we help?" Rogue asked. Sting obviously knew what to do so he rolled up his sleeve and presented his wrist. I gently helped the unconscious girl sit up and gently slapped her cheeks to wake her up. Relief washed over me as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times and caught sight of Sting's wrist.

She nervously glanced up at his face then back to his wrist and back at him. He nodded once his face grim. She gently bit into his wrist and closed her eyes and fed for about 15 seconds before releasing his wrist.

I frowned and said in a commanding tone "Lucy Heartfilia you did not take enough! Do you have a death wish?" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out bandages totally ignoring me and started to work on bandaging Sting's wrist. "Lucy Heartfilia LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled fresh tears making their way down my face.

**Lucy POV**

I guiltily glanced at her and regretted it a second later. More tears made their way down her flushed cheeks. I frowned and turned back to finish bandaging Sting's wrist. _'Are you okay?' 'What do you think?!' _I thought bitterly. He looked hurt.

I flinched. _'Sorry.' ' It's okay. What next?' _I stood up and said "Lets get going. We are expected to be at the Council by 3 am." I said while avoiding Levy's hard gaze. "Alright then." She said coldly while watching me carefully.

Levy grabbed Rogue's arm roughly and pulled him to his feet. I reached down and gently helped Sting to his feet. _'So why do they need us Lucy?' _I inwardly sighed, I knew it was going to come to this.

'_Do you know who your father is?' ' No…' 'Have you heard of Weisslogia and Skiadrum?' 'Yes. Why?' 'How do I put this… Sting, Weisslogia is your father.' _

He turned around with a strange look on his face. He roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER YOU BITCH!" He yelled.

I glanced back at Levy who was talking with Rogue who was taking this a lot better than Sting was. I glanced down at my phone where the council code was displayed then back at the dark street. "Let's go." I ordered in a monotone voice.

Sting released my shoulders and turned back around so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. He stumbled once. "Lucy…" Levy whispered. "Ya? What do you need?" I said softly. "Do you want to die Lucy?" she said so quietly I could barely hear it.

I sighed and said "At times, but that isn't happening until I kill him." She rolled her eyes at me then said "Same here." I glanced at my phone screen then back up and guided us down a dark alley. "Why are we here? There is nothing here." Sting questioned me harshly. I turned around and gave a him a sickly sweet smile.

"It's an illusion dumbass." I said with a tone that did not match my smile. I pulled on a ladder and a little code box appeared. I carefully typed in the code and the back wall of the alley split in half revealing marble doors. I grinned and said "We're here!"

**How did you guys like it? Were they too OCC? Hope you guys liked it! **

**REVIEW! **

**~Demon**


End file.
